


A Sorrowful Night.

by HappyEverAfter18



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: Emilie de Ravin - Freeform, F/M, Remilie, Robert Carlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEverAfter18/pseuds/HappyEverAfter18





	A Sorrowful Night.

Bobby is sprawled along the small leather couch in his trailer. An elegant lamp in the corner prevents him from being encased in darkness. He holds a small glass of whiskey in his hand which he had poured himself after finishing a late night shoot with Lana. He is in no rush to go back to his empty house and subsequently be faced with being lonely. He downs the remains of the amber liquid and lies with his head against the arm of the couch. He sighs. His mind is restless with thoughts of her; Her smile, her beautiful blue eyes and the curve of her neck. His mind ponders on her eyes for a moment and he joyfully recalls the way that they sparkle in the sun. He smiles slightly as he thinks of her ability to bring an unimaginable amount of happiness into his life. He misses her. He misses her beauty and the smile she kept just for him. He misses her hearty laugh and the way she held him close to her. He misses the way things used to be. He becomes lost in his thoughts for several minutes and slowly slips into a light slumber. A faint knock on the door of his trailer pulls him softly from his stupor. He groans. His limbs feel heavy with fatigue and his feet seem unwilling to cooperate with him. Bobby glances at his wrist watch. He squints slightly as his vision struggles to focus in the dimly lit room. 1am. Who could possibly be here at this time of the night. He rolls his eyes half heartedly at the intruder.

Bobby lifts himself from the couch and trudges towards the door. He runs a hand down his face before turning the key and opening the door of his trailer. His eyes open wide and his eyebrows rise in surprise when he finds a very beautiful Emilie standing in the cold. She is wearing a pair of sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. Her arms are crossed against her chest and she is peering down at her bare feet. He allows his eyes to wander over her before his brow furrows in confusion. Why would she come here? Especially at this time of the day. Perhaps her and Eric had had a fight. A sharp gripe of jealousy strikes through him causing his heart to constrict in his chest. His jaw clenches as his thoughts remind him how undeserving Eric is of her beauty, her laughter and most of all her love. The thoughts are distasteful and the feelings of jealousy coursing through his veins course his blood to boil. He shakes the thoughts of Emilie with Eric from his mind quickly as he tries and fails not to dwell on the matter. His eyes remain on her. He hadn't seen her since the filming of the last season had ended. These days their time spent together was restricted to filming only. Perhaps she thought it would be easier on the both of them this way. She looks gorgeous in the soft light of the moon and he can't help but greedily drink in her beauty. His mind races with memories of their moments spent together over the last three years. His face holds traces of at first happiness but then sorrow. His thoughts taunt him and point out to him that she is no longer his.

Emilie takes her eyes off of the floor and slowly lifts her gaze to him. Her eyes move over his body until they finally settle on his eyes, which are coincidently staring right back at her. He can feel the familiar chemistry between them. The tension. The longing. The all too familiar pull. He could always feel it. She blinks at him and squirms slightly under his gaze. He can see that her fingers are lightly digging into the material of her tee. She always had been nervous and shy under any appreciation that was made towards her, especially from him. She shuffles to the right slightly and it seems that she steps into the light because for the first time this early morning he can clearly see her breath taking but troubled features. He quickly notices that her eyes are red, her cheeks are wet with tears and her teeth are worrying her bottom lip. His face drops and his brow furrows with concern. His heart aches painfully in his chest. He can't stand it. He can't stand seeing her in pain. He never could. He wants nothing more than to reach out for her and hold her firmly into his embrace. He wants to stop her anguish. However, he thinks better of it as he is unsure of what her reaction would be. He opens his mouth to say something but pauses, thinking better of it. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to try and stem the feelings that she arouses inside of him. Bobby steps to one side granting her access she came for.

She steps into his trailer and shuffles past him slowly. He watches her as she edges past him with heavy shoulders. Her arms remain wrapped tightly around her chest, her skin has paled slightly and her neck is dotted with gooseflesh. Her scent intoxicates him as her upper arm ever so slightly brushes against his chest. His stomach flutters and he silently inhales a deep breath and holds it. He closes his eyes as he becomes marginally overwhelmed. A combination of feelings, that Emilie provokes from inside of him, flow throughout his body and cloud his thoughts. He feels the cold from outside bite at his chest as he senses that Emilie has moved further and further away. His eyes open once more and he lets out the breath he had been holding in an attempt to gain control.

He silently wishes that she didn't have any affect on him, but his body and soul ached for her. He watches Emilie like she is a long lost love. Like he hadn't seen her in years. Like he couldn't drink in enough of her, and he couldn't. Since their relationship had come to an end he had consciously avoided thinking of her or their time spent together as it only brings him pain and anguish. However tonight his attempts to forget their time together were proving futile. He shakes his head slightly in order to remove himself from his reverie. He moves to shut the door of his trailer gently before turning towards the sitting area.

Emilie takes his earlier position on the comfortable couch. He stands against the counter in the adjoined kitchen and watches her intently. She has her legs tucked against her chest and her arms are wrapped around them securely. She is staring closely at her fingers which are clasped together tightly. She appears so vulnerable and he blanches at the thought. His face is etched with worry and sorrow. He knows that something has definitely happened. Emilie was not a woman to cry for no reason and Bobby vows to himself that he will do all he can to help her. He takes his eyes off of her for a moment and attempts to gather his thoughts. He turns to the counter that holds a bottle of water and pours both of them a glass. He hesitates briefly. This is the first time he has been alone with her since their relationship had ended. He is nervous. He doesn't know how to act around her. It is different when filming. Filming requires professionalism. However, here, in his trailer whilst they are alone, there is no obligation to remain professional. He sighs. Despite everything he is happy that she is here, with him. Bobby walks over towards Emilie holding a glass of water in each hand. He sets the glasses on the coffee table before moving to stand in front of her. She looks beautiful basked in the soft light of the nearby lamp. Bobby inhales deeply and takes another moment to appreciate her beauty whilst he considers what he will do next.

She removes her gaze from her fingers and looks up to him. He is staring at her with concern portrayed upon his features. Her red rimmed eyes are bloodshot and her eyelashes are damp with tears. His eyes drift down her face and come to rest on her lips. Her teeth worry her bottom lip and he wishes that she wouldn't bite her lip in his presence. He smirks at the memories surrounding that particular thought but his half smile quickly fades. He sighs and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her whilst tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. He hopes that he will be successful in silently asking her if she would like to talk about whatever has brought her here. He dwells on the thought for a moment. What could have happened to drive her back here. Perhaps she feels alone, very alone. She wouldn't be here otherwise. Surely she wouldn't risk undoing all the progress that they had achieved. They had learned to live without one another. Perhaps not happily. Perhaps not live. No. He had learned to survive without her but not live.

Bobby watches Emilie as she subtly shakes her head once. Their ability to converse without using words had always astounded him. She looks back down at her fingers and a lock of hair falls out of place and frames her face. His hand instinctively reaches out. He takes the soft brown lock between his fingers and brushes it back behind her ear before cupping her cheek in his hand. She doesn't look up and for a moment he regrets his actions. The thought to pull back enters his mind. However he feels her lean into his touch and her eyes slowly close. His heart swells. In that moment it is like they have never been apart. Bobby watches intently as Emilies hand slowly edges its way from its place around her knees and comes to rest ontop of his hand which remains on her cheek. His stomach flutters, his heart temporarily stops as does his breathing. He tenderly rubs his thumb in small circles and revels in the softness of her skin beneath his fingers. He thinks that he sees a ghost of a smile on her face and in that moment it is undeniable that he is hopelessly in love with her. He always has been. However all too soon she lowers her hand taking his hand with it. He takes a deep breath as he feels her fingers slip from his grasp. He grimaces at the loss of heat and feel of her. He swears that he sees her shudder slightly and a look of disappointment graces her beautiful features. Her eyes are focusing on her hands once more and he decides to take the empty seat on the couch next to her.

Whilst he sits next to her he feels slightly uneasy. He realises that he doesn't know how to act around her anymore. How was he supposed to go back to simply being her friend after all that they had shared. How could she act like nothing had ever transpired between them, like she had never been his. His heart flutters as his brain repeats, "His Emilie" softly. The words echo like he is stood in an empty room. He lets the words roll comfortably around his brain for a moment before he is painfully reminded that someone else calls her theirs now. His gaze shoots to her suddenly. If she wasn't his, if she felt nothing for him, if she didn't miss him, then why was she here? She could have gone anywhere. Perhaps it is just as hard for her as it is for him. He is lost in his thoughts for a moment until the sound of a sniffle pulls him from his reverie and his gaze drifts to the troubled figure sat next to him.

Bobby leans back on the couch and crosses his arms against his chest in order to fight the urge to reach for her. He is unable to take his eyes off of her. She looks so vulnerable and... Broken. His heart clenches in his chest. It is a disturbing sight and all he wants to do is hold her and make everything better. He uncrosses his arms from his chest and runs his sweaty palms against his jean covered knees. He watches as she continues to study the beds of her finger nails. Her teeth are worrying her lip once again and he's afraid that she will soon draw blood. It is obvious to him that her thoughts are keeping her occupied. Perhaps she simply came here for the company. He disregards this thought. She could have company from anyone. The silence circling the trailer begins to deafen Bobby. He can't stand it. He longs to hear her senseless chatter and to see her gorgeous smile.

He reaches for the forgotten glass of water and offers it to her silently. She looks to him momentarily before looking at the glass of water. She shakes her head timidly. The small gesture seems to have unnerved her some what as she takes her arms from around her legs and crosses them in front of herself instead. It isn't long before she is staring at her finger nails again apparently lost deep within her thoughts. She sniffles and blinks hard. A lone tear escapes her eye and rolls gracefully down her cheek. His heart aches, his stomach churns and his blood boils. His emotions run wild. Bobby knows that someone has hurt her. He blanches at the thought of her being in pain. He watches the tear roll further down her cheek and he comes to a staggering realisation. He can't take it. He can't sit here and watch her cry without offering her some sort of comfort. It is at that moment that he decides to throw caution to the wind. To the hell with this he mentally curses. He replaces the glass on the table, takes a deep breath and turns his body towards Emilie.

Bobbys hands move towards Emilie and comes to rest on her waist. He holds onto her gently but firmly and coaxes her to turn towards him. She glances up at him questioningly with her brow furrowed. Her beautiful blue eyes are puffy and seem tired, however, they take his breath away nonetheless. Before he allows himself to overthink Bobby manoeuvres Emilie onto his lap and slides his arms around her waist. He takes pleasure in the feel of in his hands as they come to rest across her back. His chin rests on her shoulder and his hands fist slightly in her white t-shirt. He holds her in a tight, comforting embrace and momentarily gets lost in the scent of vanilla and honey. Bobby feels Emilie stiffen and he briefly believes that his advance is unwelcome. Bobbys heart stops at the thought and he immediately regrets his actions. A breath hitches in his throat as he considers pulling away from her quickly and then apologising profusely. However his thoughts are brought to an abrupt halt when he feels her arms slide over his shoulders and wrap around his neck tightly. One of her hands rests at the nape of his neck whilst the other is at his back. He lets out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He allows himself to smile a little as he feels her hand fist the material of his shirt. She holds onto him as if her life depends on it. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and he revels in the feeling of holding her close again. He allows himself to believe that he has fixed eveything in that moment. He breathes in relief. However his relief is short lived as he feels his neck become damp. She begins to silently cry as her body shudders against him. There is little he can do but simply hold her tighter to his chest and offer a small kiss to the shell of her ear.

Bobby rubs soothing circles on Emilies back as her cries begin to lessen and become soft sniffles. Her body is slumped against him and at some point she had shifted so that her legs draped across his. One of her hands remain at his back, lightly clutching his shirt, whilst the other had moved to rest on his chest. Her head rests on his chest also, directly above his heart. Her eyes are closed and she seems at peace. This offers Bobby some comfort. One of Bobbys hands is resting on Emilies waist, holding her to him. The other strokes her hair soothingly. She looks beautiful but also quite exhausted. Holding Emilie in his arms feels so serene, so perfect. It stirs his feelings further. He had missed her so much. For the first time in weeks he feels not only satisfied but also happy. He allows a small smile to drift onto his lips and closes his eyes in order to commit every detail of this moment to his memory.

They remain this way for what he can only guess to be somewhere near to an hour. He can feel her breathing slowly against his neck and a slight shudder courses through him at the sensation. Her grip loosens on his shirt and her hand begins to slowly fall from his chest. He smiles to himself as he comes to the realisation that Emilie has fallen to sleep whilst she lay in his arms. His body begins to stiffen but he welcomes it. He hasn't the heart to wake Emilie and he wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms for a little while longer. Afterall he isn't sure if he will ever have the opportunity to relive these precious moments again. He opens his eyes and squints slightly due to the nearby lamp. He peers down at her sleeping form once more before closing his eyes again, sighing deeply in contentment.

He isn't sure how much longer he holds her for but when he opens his eyes he can still see the stars through the crack in the curtains. He smiles and contemplates staying exactly where he is for the remainder of the night. Hell, maybe he will stay here for the remainder of his life. However the reality is that if they remain in this position much longer, the both of them will suffer in the morning. He stares down at Emilie and lets a smile creep upon his face. He brushes a lock of hair out of her face as he had done hours earlier. His fingertips linger slightly on her cheek before he withdraws his hand and moves it down under her legs. Clutching Emilie tightly to his chest, Bobby stands and begins to move the both of them towards the bedroom of his trailer.

Her arm moves instinctively in her sleep to wrap tightly around his neck. She nuzzles her nose further into his neck and he hears her sigh. Her scent is intoxicating and as he always did, he wishes that he could call her his. He wishes that she had never ended their relationship. In order to prevent himself from dwelling on the thought too long, he brushes the thoughts away quickly and enters the bedroom. He carries Emilie towards his bed and after throwing back the duvet, he places her delicately against the cools sheets.

Bobby hears Emilie whimper slightly and frown as he pulls away from her grasp. He understands how she feels. He doesn't want to let her go either. He pulls the duvet over her and he swears he can see a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her lashes splay upon her cheeks and her mouth is parted slightly as she continues to breath deeply. He is sure that she has remained asleep. His heart warms in his chest and he wants nothing more than to kiss her. So he does. He rests one hand at the side of her and leans down. Bobby closes his eyes and places a single lingering kiss on Emilies cheek. Fireworks erupt in his stomach and chest at the contact. He inhales deeply through his nose before pulling away from her with deep regret. He looks at her lingeringly for a moment longer and savours the view. The view of Emilie De Ravin looking particularly beautiful wrapped in his navy sheets. He ponders on whether to take a picture but instead settles for a mental photograph instead. He begrudgingly turns away from her and proceeds towards the bedroom door. He winces when a floorboard creeks beneath his feet. He listens intently for any sounds that may indicate that he has woken her. Nothing. His hand reaches for the doorknob in the darkness and after grasping thin air for a moment, connects with it.

Bobby breaths deeply before he turns his head in order to take once last glance at Emilie before he leaves. As he does so he sees Emilies' figure sat up in the darkness, it startles him slightly. He can hear her moving in the darkness and soon the room is encased in a dim light. She watches him closely. Before he can utter a word to her she speaks for the first time since she walked through his trailer door hours earlier.

"Stay?" She pleads. Her voice cracks and is heavy with traces of sleep. The word falls blissfully upon his ears. He closes his eyes with euphoria and a brief smile graces his lips. His heart hammers in his chest and blood rushes to his ears at her request. His hand pulls back from the door knob and he turns towards her. Her eyes are wide and watering and she is worrying her bottom lip once again. How could he ever deny the woman he loves anything. He loves her. He had from the moment they had begun their relationship and he had continued to, even after their relationship had come to an abrupt end. Bobby saunters over to the bed, stripping himself of his jeans as he does so. He pulls back the duvet and slides between the sheets. He watches her the entire time. Relief is written on her features and she has lay back down upon, what used to be, her pillow. He feels a welcome sense of de ja vu as he switches off the nearby lamp before manoeuvring close to her in his bed. He sighs contentedly. He had sincerely missed her.

He lies directly behind her so that his back is parallel with hers. He drowns in the forgotten pleasure of having Emilie beside him in bed. He wraps one arm around her shoulder whilst the other lies possessively across her hip. His hand rests on her stomach and his fingers unconsciously begin to draw light circles there. He pulls her closer towards his chest, perhaps a little too close but she doesn't pull away so he doesn't allow himself to dwell on the thought. He hears her sigh and is almost sure that she is smiling. His lips mimic her smile as he buries his nose in Emilies hair and breaths in her scent. He cherishes the moment. He could never have imagined that she would be with him again; that she would be laying in his arms. He couldn't have even dreamed of her being there tonight. He closes his eyes and listens to her breathing. It is steady and even. He presumes that she has once again succumbed to a deep slumber and he smiles at the thought of how easy sleep had come to her whilst she lies in his arms. He falls deeper towards a restful sleep with a smile upon his face. His smile reflects the thoughts upon his mind; thoughts of Emilie and an unrealistic future. These thoughts and dreams that are sure to follow are unavoidable.

The morning light drifts through the curtains of his bedroom. He squints at the intrusion and turns onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. Memories of the previous night come flooding back to him. Emilie is here. His Emilie. In his bed. In his arms. His arm reaches out to the side of him, looking for Emilies warm beautiful body, only to find a cold pillow and crumpled sheets. He is disappointed to be alone. His heart aches as his thoughts run wild. Perhaps she regrets coming to him last night. Maybe she would act like last night had never happened. Perhaps she had to get back to him, his mind sneers at him. He winces slightly and feels jealousy twist in his stomach. His jaw clenches. Maybe she just went to get coffee. He rolls his eyes at himself and attempts to banish all thoughts of Emilie and her reasons of leaving him this morning from his now troubled mind.

After allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, he reaches for his watch on the night stand. 11.34 am. He had slept in. It's a good job he wasn't scheduled to work today. He checks his phone for any important notifications but sees nothing of importance. He wanders to himself for a moment if all that transpired last night could have been an elaborate dream. Then he recalls the way she smelt and the way she felt in his arms. It couldn't have been a dream, no dream was that vivid. He glances at his phone again and scrolls through his messages to ensure one from Emilie was not hiding in his inbox. He had expected at least a text from Emilie. However there was nothing. His brow furrows and his bones chill in fear that Emilie regretted seeking comfort from him last night, or even worse that perhaps she may never speak to him again. Perhaps holding her last night was too much. He contemplates if it was worth it for a moment before he throws back the duvet and steps out of bed. He goes to the bathroom in order to relieve himself. Soon after, he enters the kitchen for a glass of water. He holds the handle of the fridge and prepares to open it however he comes to a halt when he realises that there is a hand written note attached to the door with a magnet.

Bobby,

I'll come by for a late lunch.

Em x

Perhaps she was ready to talk about what had happened. Maybe she wanted to cut all contact. Perhaps she wanted them to be together after all. Maybe everything would be the way it was before last night. A thousand possibilities run through Bobbys head all at once. A small flicker of hope rises in his chest. He smiles as his stomach flips when his eyes focus on her name and the kiss she had left for him. He takes the note and holds it in his hands for a moment. If nothing else Emilie would be here for lunch and he would be graced with her presence and company for a little while longer. He smiles at the thought.


End file.
